


窥

by sam_13



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 13:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17426597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam_13/pseuds/sam_13
Summary: Still不爱用AO3





	1. Chapter 1

这件事第一次发生的时候妈妈不在。纽特从床上爬起来，看着纯白的睡裙和床单上点点盛开的血迹。她害怕自己要死了，她应该送信给妈妈，或者至少让小精灵上来打扫。但是她没有，她提着裙子光着脚跑过走廊，像儿时那样一头冲进了忒修斯的房间。  
忒修斯本来在熟睡，但很快惊醒。他撑起身子，半靠在床头，听妹妹带着哭腔说完身体的变化。他应该送信给妈妈，或者至少安慰她以后送信给妈妈。但是他没有，他带着睡眠中醒过来的惺忪，慵懒地笑着，拍了拍身边的床垫。  
“到这儿来。”他喑哑的声音对纽特说。她毫不犹豫地钻进了忒修斯的手臂和侧躺的身子下，薄薄的被子给她撑出一个帐篷般的空间。她蜷缩在忒修斯的床单中央，她的哥哥在她身后侧着，让她抱住手臂，另一只温暖的手掌扣她的小腹上。疼痛变成了暖流，她背靠着他坚实火热的身躯很快进入梦乡。

忒修斯不常进入她的房间。纽特打开门意料之外地看到哥哥高大修长的身子，有些滑稽地坐在她的书桌前。他面前摊开几张带着心形和稚嫩笔迹的信笺，纽特涨红了脸，粗鲁地把忒修斯推开。  
“你不应该看我的东西！”她压低着嗓子尖叫。活像一只炸毛的小动物。  
忒修斯看起来没有生气，嘴角甚至挂着一点嘲讽的笑。他一向温文尔雅，纽特不知道是从他话语的哪里分辨出来异样，因为那种异样只是转瞬即逝。“我的阿尔忒弥斯长大了。”他微笑着说，修长的手指在柚木桌面上漫不经心地敲击。“我一直觉得你还小，但你是个大姑娘了。”  
“我的年纪很难计算么，哥哥？”她自作聪明地反问。  
“你长大了。”  
他深蓝色的眼睛目不转睛地望着她。他的唇角在笑，眼睛里却没有笑意。纽特在他的注视下手脚发麻。黄昏的光线从窗棂外照进来，哥哥的脸上刮过胡子的地方一片青灰。他在家里只穿着衬衫，没有系领带，肩线下的骨骼轮廓像一尊大理石雕像，即使在金橘色的光照下也是冷冰冰的。纽特的胸脯起伏着，跟他对视，双手在背后握紧自己短裙的缝边。  
他站起来轻轻抱了抱纽特。即使她已经发育，个子还是只到哥哥的胸口。“下去吃饭吧，爸爸妈妈等你一天了。”他柔声说，像往常一样拍了拍妹妹的肩胛骨。

忒修斯带了一个金发的姑娘回来。她叫珊农，或者是莎伦。她总是趁爸爸妈妈不在的时候来。有一次纽特看到忒修斯的手伸到她的裙子底下，然后她像发情的母鸡一样咯咯咯地笑了起来，分开双腿。这却让纽特的双腿夹得更紧了。她从没关好的门缝里看到她的身体，硕大的乳，浑圆的臀，矫健的腿和腰肢。忒修斯在她身后，她只看到哥哥的手和紧紧贴着她的下半截。她发出母兽的声音，忒修斯汗涔涔的上半身俯下来，捂住她的嘴。  
纽特在熄了灯的房间里觉得自己在幻听。她听见哥哥异于平常的低沉的喘息，耳边不绝于耳的是肉体相撞的声响。她的腿间夹着一个枕头，痛苦难耐地在床单上扭动。终于她的手伸到了自己下面，随即像被烫到了一样抽回来。于是她用力地捏自己小小的乳头，直到那两颗红肿涨大，就像珊农，或者是莎伦被她哥哥叼在嘴里的时候一样。  
她在被子里用力分开双腿，模仿她的姿势。她伸出手情不自禁地比划忒修斯的长度和粗壮，她看向自己的腿间疑惑，他们曾经从同一个甬道来到这个世界，分化出不同的器官和身体。如果忒修斯能够进来，回到他们在不同时间里共眠过的那个子宫，他们也会缠抱在一起，直到他不得不从她里面抽离。  
纽特偷偷地搜集忒修斯的衣物。一件旧的白衬衣，霍格沃茨的校袍，妈妈缝上他名字的手帕。她把这些藏在一个旧的枕头套里，泛黄的纯白布料上面是他们共同的童年味道。她有时候在夜里偷偷把这些衣物摆出来，想象自己在筑一个忒修斯的巢。她躺在忒修斯的衬衣上，用牙咬住他的领角，熟练地用手指进出和抚摸自己。透明粘稠的水和她臀部的汗印在衣料上，她用忒修斯的手帕擦拭，然后闻上面他和自己的味道。

忒修斯从一个黏腻的梦中醒过来。梦里得不到的高潮不得不用手重新解决，幻想的素材是在走廊尽头熟睡的，他饱满多汁的胞妹。他清晨的时候从二楼窗口看下去，看到纽特很不得体地撅着屁股试图去攀爬一棵栾树。她的两瓣臀部裹在纯棉的内裤里，在阳光下布料近乎透明，能让他一眼精准地描绘出其下的轮廓。她又改变了姿势，双腿缠住粗糙的树干，年轻的大腿绷出一点点肌肉的线条，让他情不自禁开始幻想。  
处理结束以后他穿过走廊，去楼下厨房给口干舌燥的自己倒一杯水。她的房门没有关好，那一瞬间他突然觉得心有灵犀，就像自己故意让她看到男女交媾的场面。他的妹妹赤裸着熟睡，身上缠着一件他的旧白衬衣。衬衣的袖子从她腰间穿过，就像他本人的手臂搂住她纤细的腰。她腿间稚嫩稀疏的毛发在衬衣下摆若隐若现，阴唇是湿漉漉的，她从脚趾甲的珠光到鼻尖的雀斑都渗透着从内而外的粉。  
他无声地施了一个飞来咒，属于他的旧手帕从她指间无声无息飘出，来到他的手上。他毫不意外闻到处子的腥甜和汗水。他恶作剧般地拿回去对着手帕射了一次，清洗干净后不留痕迹地把它还给小偷。

纽特在经历人生中第一个混沌和无助的年头。她十六岁，没有得到霍格沃茨的毕业证书，虽然足够幸运地保有了魔杖。爸爸妈妈对她很失望，而忒修斯对她保护朋友的行为更多的是愤怒和迁怒。她只有十六岁，她没有后悔，但是也会内疚和迷惘。  
忒修斯对许多女性都彬彬有礼，但他只会挑其中一些最有特质的散发魅力。她很早就发现了，忒修斯会对莉塔刮目相看，他来接她的时候，会在站台跟莉塔多闲聊几句。虽然话题永远围绕着她。莉塔的皮肤光滑，有一双小鹿一般的棕色眼睛，她会直视忒修斯，不像她只能把眼神藏在刘海后面。她做这一切的时候有一种自暴自弃和报复的快感：我有忒修斯。她给自己打气，没有什么不能解决的，而我还有忒修斯。  
她最害怕忒修斯像爸爸妈妈一样对她失望。但他看起来除了生气没有什么其他的情绪。他是请假回家的，他在起居室跟爸爸妈妈长谈，而事件中心的主角在房间里用裙子罩住自己的小腿。  
纽特从东边的楼梯上来，路过忒修斯的卧室，半开的门扇仿佛是一个心照不宣的邀请。她在衣柜里偷了他的领带，不是旧的、学生气十足的赫奇帕奇纹路，是忒修斯上班时戴的、二十四岁的青年的领带。它精细的缎面上有暗色的纹路，明明都是妈妈清洗的习惯，但就是有忒修斯独一无二的味道。烟草，麝香，海盐，现在又多了她汁水的腥。  
她试图用领带粗糙的尖端摩挲自己的乳头，让它们涨起来。但这不像以前的任何一次那么有效。她挫败地把脸埋在枕头里，浓密的夜和厚重的窗帘互相渗透，压得她喘不过气来。纽特挣扎着从柔软的床垫里坐起来，手腕上缠着忒修斯的领带也不记得解下。她抱着手臂和胸口闪出自己的房间，像小鹿一样，无声无息地跑过走廊的柚木地板。她推开忒修斯的门，心脏怦怦乱跳。她的哥哥还没有睡，像是在等她一样，好整以暇地靠在床头板上读一本书。  
“到这儿来。”他毫不意外地，用喑哑的声音对纽特说。她敏捷地跳上了床，动作活像一只发情的母兔子。忒修斯稳稳地接住了她，她分开双腿坐在哥哥的腰上，手掌撑住他的肩膀。  
“我睡不着。”纽特闷闷地说。而忒修斯笑了，他笑得像一个捕兽者。他的眼睛在笑，嘴唇也在笑。他眼睛里闪着情欲的光，好像在这一刻安慰妹妹并不是他的使命，得到她才是。他扣住纽特的脖子把她往下按，合上了他们嘴唇之间最后的距离。

忒修斯翻身把纽特压在下面。被子掀开了，他的手顺着她的大腿，从睡裙的边缘一路往上摸。“你没有穿内裤。”他嘶哑的声音压抑着过多的欲望，“而且你已经湿了。”  
纽特没有回答他。她说不出话。同样是手指，忒修斯的比她的粗长太多。他一指探进去，搅动和开拓她，在加入食指的时候她叫了出来。这让她得到了一个更为凶猛的吻。他像溺水的人吸收氧气一样吮吸她的舌头，咬她的下唇，两根手指在她稚嫩的阴道入口快速抽动和抠弄。她已经努力把腿张到最大，但忒修斯还在把她往两边掰开，“张开点。”他不住地说，“让我进去，纽特。”  
“我已经很开了。”她带着哭腔说。开始怀疑这一切并没有幻想中的绮丽和极乐快感。这时忒修斯快速褪下了裤子，掏出他的那一根。它的头部弹出来顶在她发红汗湿的大腿内侧，灼热的温度让她瑟缩了一下。它那么硬，那么烫，那么粗。她试探地伸手下去握住了它，换来哥哥喉咙里愉悦温热的呻吟。  
“你必须得让我进去。”忒修斯含着她的耳垂含混不清地说。但他看起来不像刚才那样激动又急切了。他侧躺着，半压在妹妹身上，一只大手搓弄着她的乳房，把一团柔软娇嫩的乳肉在指缝里挤出各种下流的形状。他的力气太大了，他的身子又重又热。纽特的一条大腿被他压着，身体下面插着他缓缓抽动的手，另一条腿合不上，只能滑稽地打开。她感觉眼眶里有泪水在冒，就像之前跑的九千九百米，到临近终点的时候却被无形的力量拴着使劲往后。“我从来都没有不让你进来。”她抽噎着说。  
忒修斯的呼吸更粗重了。他撤出手指，扶着自己的阴茎，在她的入口处厮磨，寻找长驱而入的角度。“有多久了？”他贴在妹妹的耳边问，“你发现你想要我，有多久？”  
“很久了。”他的妹妹这么回答他，“从来都是你，一直都是你。从那时我第一次来月经，你抱着我，你的手放在我的肚子上。你是我唯一的幻想和了解，我就是不知道该怎么真的拥有你。”  
他俯压在她的身上，胸肌挤住她的乳房，从又一个野兽般的吻中抬起头来时，眼睛都是发红的。  
“哦，傻姑娘。我的阿尔忒弥斯。你甚至都不需要开口。”他说，“你只需要，就存在着，在那儿。我就是你的。”  
伴随着这句话，他猛地顶入她。纽特一瞬间绷紧了腰，高高向上弓起，腿向两边挣扎着，最后盘在忒修斯的腰上。他给她撕裂的痛苦，又给她被充满的极乐。当他抽动起来，她只觉得灵魂都吸附在他的身上被带走。她从不知道自己能发出这样淫秽的叫声，像个荡妇一样躺在自己哥哥身下流着眼泪，求他吻自己，求他更深，更用力些。忒修斯的身体严丝合缝地压着她，汗在两具年轻紧绷的肉体间润滑，下面汁水混合着处子的血迹，随着抽插的激烈动作被捣成粉红色泡沫，堆积在撑得薄薄的穴口周围。他一下又一下狠狠地撞击她，把她的臀部和她的全身压进床垫里，伴随了他整个青春期的旧床发出危险的声响。  
纽特在哭泣和混沌中被插到了一次高潮。忒修斯温柔地吻她脸颊上的泪痕，下身的节奏缓缓慢下来，在她以为会一直这样慵懒温存的抽插时，又突然很深很快地尽根撞入。他三番五次地这样操弄她，让她的抽噎哽在了喉咙里，大睁着满是淫靡色彩的绿眼睛，从林间的猎神变成被情欲统治的祭品。忒修斯把她翻过来，双手扶住她的臀。未完全成熟的身体，腰肢到臀斜削的角度，单薄的臀肉被掰开，吃进他硕大通红的阴茎。他着迷地看他们交合的部位，把她的上身按下去，捞着她的腰把屁股提高，方便他全部插进去，捣到她最深处最隐秘的地方。纽特的叫声变了调子，他知道自己顶到了一处柔韧又有弹性的软肉。她的子宫被撞得缩成一团，就像她整个人一样蜷在他的身下，因为过多的快感混杂着痛楚，而断断续续地求饶。他觉得自己应该进去，像动物界的畜生一样长出坚硬的结，保证每一滴精液都毫不浪费地灌在她的子宫里。他眼睛发红，失去章法地冲撞，希望把她留在这张床上，用尽世间能产生的姿势操她，操到阿尔忒弥斯怀上阿波罗的孩子为止。  
她的腿都合不上，迷迷糊糊地睡着了。入睡大概没有几秒，忒修斯从身后抱着她的手又开始摸她的阴蒂。他趁她还湿得合不上，侧着顶进来。纽特数不清是第几次，拍打他的手臂，但他的手臂像铁一样箍着她的腰，手指大力地压进她柔软的腹部，像是要把她嵌进自己的身体里去。她不是很认真地反抗，然后听见哥哥在耳后的低笑。他的胸腔震动一开始连着她的背，之后撤开了，再回来贴着她的时候把她的双手拉到头顶，厚重丝绸的触感缠绕在她手腕上。

纽特从自己的床上醒来。几乎在同一时间，她的房门被打开了，她的哥哥披着晨衣，端着茶杯斯文有礼地走进来。“早安，阿尔忒弥斯。”他愉悦低沉的语调说，就好像昨夜疯狂在她耳边说下流话的是另一个人。  
“早安，忒修斯。”她在被单下缩了缩，腿间的疼痛提醒她，那场混乱情事的女主角真真切切落在了她的身上。忒修斯在她床边坐了下来，温柔地伸手抚摸她睡乱的金棕色卷发。  
“到伦敦来吧。跟我在一起生活。”他话语里的那份热切只有纽特才听得出来，“我说服了爸爸妈妈，不会有任何人知道我们的关系。”  
纽特坐直了身子，她的哥哥望着她，蓝眼睛对着绿眼睛，缠绵的欲望和情愫都湮没在无声的空气里。“好的。”她听见自己说，“我愿意，忒修斯。”  
他看起来像是长长松了一口气。接下来他凑过来吻了她的额头，晨光和麻雀唧唧咋咋的声音从窗缝里溜进来。即使楼下爸爸妈妈交谈和用早餐的动静很大地穿过楼板，他也还是像一个标准的好兄长一样轻轻掖了掖纽特的被角。  
“忒修斯。”他即将走出她房间的时候纽特又叫住了他，却欲言又止。  
她的哥哥棕色的卷发乱糟糟搭在脖子上，看起来几乎年轻得像个青少年。他半回头，眼睛和嘴唇都是温暖的笑意。虽然她没有问出口，但他自然而然地接上了。  
“我是你的。”他饱含着深情和热切回答说。

 

 

——————————————  
不久以后哥哥就去打仗惹。


	2. 两个PWP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still不爱用AO3

和大多数古老的纯血家族一样，斯卡曼德家对庆祝麻瓜圣诞并没有太多额外的热情。  
斯卡曼德夫妇因为工作的原因耽搁在了苏格兰。他们的大儿子忒修斯，年纪轻轻已经是傲罗办公室正式的成员，很懂事地主动提出到父母所在的地方去团聚。倒是他们的小女儿纽特连续回了几封信声称自己愿意留在学校里。以免她偷偷喂养的猫狸子饿死。  
忒修斯二话不说承担了把他的妹妹劝回家的责任。这也就是为什么纽特在她父母临时居住的木屋门口拥抱家长时，一直抿着嘴拒绝和忒修斯对视。  
斯卡曼德夫妇互相耸了耸肩，决定不去插手兄妹俩之间的矛盾。  
反正，用斯卡曼德夫人的话来说：“不管是谁的错（多半他们认为是纽特），忒修斯总是会道歉的。”  
“亲爱的，没有多余的房间了，我们也没想到你们俩都会来。让忒修斯在客房打个地铺，你们凑合两天好不好？”斯卡曼德夫人对女儿说。  
“我不要。我宁可睡碗柜。”纽特低着头搓脚尖。  
“别胡说，怎么能让你一个女孩子睡碗柜。”  
“那让忒修斯睡碗柜。”  
“亲爱的，忒修斯太高了。”  
“让他蹲着睡——”  
“纽特！”  
“没关系妈妈。”他们的大儿子礼貌地打断了斯卡曼德夫人，“我可以睡碗柜，只要一个简单的空间延展咒……”  
斯卡曼德夫人对女儿露出谴责的眼光。忒修斯的表情在他那张正直的傲罗脸上显得无比真诚。纽特站起来气呼呼地跑出去了。  
“你爱在哪儿睡就在哪儿睡。”她丢下这么一句话。

斯卡曼德夫妇喝完最后一杯茶，熄灭了起居室的壁炉，忒修斯也终于看完了那张好像足够他看一辈子的《预言家日报》。  
“纽特呢？”他好像才察觉到失踪的妹妹似的问了一句。  
“喔，我告诉她屋子后头有一窝地精。”斯卡曼德夫人说着，“忒修斯，你把她叫回来吧……她会冻感冒的。”  
说完后斯卡曼德夫妇就上楼去了。斯卡曼德夫人解窗帘钩子的时候看到大儿子出现在屋后，他叉着腰，对蹲在地上的纽特说了几句什么。  
小女儿还是埋着头挖地精洞口的草。斯卡曼德夫人不知道这一回儿子到底用了什么方法把她绑过来，让这孩子气她的哥哥气成这样。忒修斯又说了几句，纽特还是不为所动，然后忒修斯一把捞住她的腰把她扛在了肩膀上。纽特的头倒挂在忒修斯背后，她使劲挥动着拳头，这也没拦住忒修斯扛着她大步流星地走了回来。  
“行吧。”斯卡曼德夫人喃喃地说，放下了厚实的窗帘。

斯卡曼德夫人没有看见的是，一走到屋子的侧面忒修斯的巴掌就落在了妹妹圆润的屁股上。第一下是警告地让她别挣扎，第二下带了一点掐的动作。纽特扭得更厉害了，却也不敢大嚷大叫。  
忒修斯开门时她从哥哥的肩头滑了下来，带着泥巴的拖鞋底毫不客气地踩在他的脚背上。即使这样，十六岁的女孩子也刚刚能把鼻尖凑在她哥哥的锁骨处。她双手还环着哥哥的肩膀，埋头闻到他清冽的古龙水味，趁他摆弄门锁时凑过去狠狠咬了他一口。  
“嘶……”年轻的傲罗还是吃痛的，却也没有推开她。“你想让妈妈看出来吗？”  
“你不瞎告状没有人会看得出来。”纽特气呼呼地说。  
忒修斯终于解决了大门。这期间他还一直揽着妹妹纤细的腰肢。进到门廊以后他把女孩打横抱了起来，她小小地惊呼一声，自觉地搂住哥哥的脖子。  
“别生气了好不好？”他抱着她踩在楼梯上，“我向你道歉。”  
客房小小的门开着，温暖的火光跳跃着映在墙上。忒修斯要侧着身子才能进去，门无声无息地在傲罗背后锁上了。  
如斯卡曼德夫人所料，兄妹两个闹别扭的时候，总是忒修斯先道歉的。他把他的妹妹丢在柔软的小床上，随即——斯卡曼德夫人想不到的是，他的身子也紧跟着压了上来。  
而接下来他的动作，斯卡曼德家至少有一半以上的人没能意料得到。  
他抓住妹妹两只细白的小手，按在她脑袋的两侧，凑在她耳根处吮吸那里敏感的皮肤。  
“对、不、起、嘛。”他吻着她，用舌尖撩拨着她的耳垂，一个一个音节地说。  
纽特白皙的皮肤现在就像煮红的龙虾。她被哥哥亲吻着的耳廓几乎和她的红头发一个颜色了。她尖尖的鼻子用力抵在枕头上，脸红得连雀斑都成了橄榄色。  
她扭动着身子，努力在哥哥压着她的情况下找一个舒服的姿势。于是她的两条腿不得不打开来，缠在她哥哥的大腿上。她穿着裙子，赤裸的皮肤缠住忒修斯的羊毛长裤，雪白和深色的布料形成鲜明的对比。而忒修斯完全没有要从妹妹这尴尬的姿势中解放的意思。  
“我真讨厌你，忒修斯……”  
他的妹妹在他越来越向锁骨和胸脯蔓延的吻中呻吟。他舔过的皮肤留下湿漉漉的水痕，暴露在空气中很快变干。如果他有分神去看，就能看到妹妹敏感的、一般不会暴露于人前的肌肤上连最细小的汗毛都竖了起来。  
而忒修斯撑起了身子，俯着看他的妹妹，带着几分委屈地说：“真的吗？讨厌我？”  
纽特终于把自己从枕头套的窒息中撤出来。她扭过头，瞪着哥哥。  
“这是圣诞节。”忒修斯耸耸肩说，“在圣诞节，你要对你爱的人说爱你。”  
“我们家不过麻瓜的节假日。”纽特说。  
“没关系，我可以过。”忒修斯抓住妹妹的手，分开她的指缝，让她跟自己十指交缠。  
“我爱你。纽特。”  
紧接着，他就吻了她。他的妹妹听到这句麻瓜魔咒以后愣了一秒钟，而他趁这一秒钟压上去攻城略地。他的舌头撬开她的唇瓣，寻找妹妹最柔软的部分，灵活地纠缠她的舌尖，吮吸她甜美的小嘴。  
他们兄妹都长了那种麻瓜叫做“perky”的嘴唇。如果不是年轻傲罗总是在外面板着一张优等生的脸，一定会有女孩子调侃他时时刻刻像是在索吻。而他只有在自己家人面前才会放下那种防备。  
纽特呻吟着。忒修斯吻得她像是同时失去了空气和水。她的脑子一片混沌，仅剩的那一点抱住她哥哥的脖子，白皙的指尖埋进他深褐色的发根，双腿更用力地夹住他的腰。他腿间的物事隔着几层布料顶在她大腿上，粗糙的羊毛织物蹭得她腿根发痒，使劲向前向下扭动着，打开膝盖把他全部夹进来。像在子宫的羊水里漂浮着一样紧紧缠住对方，每一寸裸露在外的肌肤都是这样。  
“爸爸……妈妈，就在隔壁。”纽特喘息着说，“你真的很……”  
“没事的。”忒修斯说，“你小声一点……”  
他放开了妹妹被蹂躏到发肿的唇瓣，向下用牙齿叼开碍事的蕾丝领口，使他妹妹的上半身在暖黄色的火光中暴露出来。他的大手准确地覆盖上她娇小的胸脯，那只手毫不留情地揉捏着，一点粉红色的蓓蕾在他指缝间被挤得凸起来，他又低头下去咬住那一点厮磨。  
纽特的腰肢，即使在女孩子中，考虑到她的身高，也算是太纤细了。忒修斯能够一只手从背后绕过她的腰，指尖还在她乳房的边缘摩挲。她仰起头深深吸气，发出颤抖的哭音。而她弓起的腰让哥哥顺利地把裙子往下剥落，直到她全身上下只穿着一条窄小的白色内裤。  
“别摸我那儿……”她求饶道，“你知道我不喜欢……”  
他没有第一时间剥光她，而是用带着薄茧的指尖隔着布料在那处穴口上转圈。他挑逗的力度和揉捏她乳房的频率渐渐一致，而那被汗水浸湿一点的布料朝穴里凹陷下去，让他的指尖第一时间沾上湿意。  
他的手指绕过那点布料向里探索。他很容易找到了热源，稍微用力伸了进去。只有一根手指就让她呻吟出声，双手捂着脸，整个人像煮熟的虾子一样蜷起来，不愿看哥哥的动作。他的一根手指在她里面缓缓地抽动起来，带着咕唧的水声，伴着他粗重的呼吸在窄小的房间里震耳欲聋。  
年轻傲罗的喘息节奏还没乱，但胸口过度的起伏已经出卖了他。他把妹妹腿间的布料彻底拨到一边，用另一只手抚摸她湿漉漉的花瓣，向上准确地在那一点小小的肉芽上摩挲。他妹妹的腰绷直了，大腿也挣出肌肉的线条。他试着往那里挤进两根手指，柔软的花穴被他撑开出形状，随即就用那弹性的软肉把他紧紧地裹住。他再试着抽动，纽特就叫出声音来了。  
“求你了，忒修斯……”她带着淡淡的哭腔说，“你进来吧……”  
得到妹妹的指令，他几乎用一秒钟就脱光了身上的衣服，快得像是用了魔咒——他赤条条地把妹妹重新压在身下，拨开她额头上汗湿的红发，让那一根夹在自己和妹妹柔软的小腹上。他轻轻亲吻着她，沙哑地说：“我只是不想再弄伤你……”  
“你不会弄伤我的。”纽特说。她只敢从低垂的眼睑下扫视哥哥压住自己的胸肌，不敢直面他眼睛里的欲望。“我又没有真的生你的气，我只是……”  
他猝不及防的进入打断了纽特的话。她短促地尖叫一声，把脸藏在了哥哥的脖子下面。他从正面压住她，把妹妹的脸按在自己怀里，下巴固定在她的头顶上摆动着腰部。他的每一下抽送都伴随着肉体拍打的声音，还有妹妹难以抑制的呻吟。跟她做爱的极乐很快席卷了年轻傲罗的神智，他越来越快地顶弄起来，每一下都撞得很深，她的下半身不得不往上抬以迎合他简单粗暴的抽送方式。  
“忒修斯……”他的手足攀着他的肩膀，极度的快感让她双眼迷离，每一个刻意压抑的尾音都带着色情无比的媚意。他们肉体的结合是精神投契的延续，因为世界上除了他不会有第二个人这样爱她。他觉得得到她是如此地自然而然，这也是他第一次对妹妹说，那个意义上的“我爱你”。  
这一刻他的心里没有别人。他只想着你。  
最后他不得不用了魔咒来防止这间小屋里淫靡的声音传出墙外。木床的框架撞得墙壁哐哐响，他冲刺的吼声压抑不住，于是扯紧了妹妹的头发用力地吻她，几乎要把舌头插到她的喉咙里去。他的下身痉挛着塞住她，一波波精液射出来灌满她年轻的身体。苏格兰的夜空无比静谧，二十四岁的年轻男人不知道还能怎么向朝夕相处的妹妹表达自己让人心碎的爱，只能一次又一次用身体来证明  
“我爱你。”他们都筋疲力尽，他从背后抱着妹妹轻声地说。  
而她没有回答。因为即使在美化过的回忆里，她也没有这么回答他。她只是默默往哥哥怀里缩了缩，在高潮过后沉沉地睡了过去。

1915年的圣诞节忒修斯·斯卡曼德是在西线战场上度过的。他望着硝烟未完全散去的墨黑天空，直到发现身边同样疲惫的战友已经看了他许久。  
“如果能活着回去，我一定要娶她。”他的战友说。他甚至也不知道身边这个出生入死了十几天的小伙子的名字。“你呢？”  
“我只要能活着回去就足够了。”忒修斯·斯卡曼德回答。

 

——————————————

 

“嘿忒修斯？”一个男巫叫住了正在收拾文件的同事，“一起去喝一杯？”  
“不了，谢谢。”高个子的巫师礼貌地说，“有人在家里等我呢。”  
“嗯？你什么时候交了女朋友？”男巫露出惊讶的表情，“黄金单身汉终于也被套住了吗？”  
高个子的那位，忒修斯·斯卡曼德已经穿好了外出的长袍，戴上礼帽。他一边往外走一边摊着手对他的同事说：“我哪儿有女朋友啊。是我的妹妹，来伦敦探望我，住在家里呢。”  
“妹妹啊。”另一位傲罗抱着一叠文件路过，这位年长的女士说：“忒修斯，有位女性手足也不错，至少像你这样的单身小伙子回到家里能有口热饭吃。我敢说是你妈妈让她来照顾你的吧？”  
“当然。”忒修斯已经走出了门外，微笑着向几位同事抬了抬帽子。

忒修斯幻影移形回到家门口的时候能看到客厅的壁炉还没有亮起来。二楼卧室拉着严严实实的窗帘，意味着他那不省心的手足还没有起床。他认命地叹了口气，让大衣、礼帽和围巾自己挂好，扬手燃起了壁炉，一边让厨房的炉子烧上茶水一边往楼梯上走。  
他不得不用魔法打开了卧室那道浅山毛榉色的木门，门缝下传来窸窣爬动的声音。忒修斯举起袖子，那只常常挂在妹妹身上的护树罗锅睁着无辜的黑色小豆眼看着他。  
“这是我的卧室。”他警告这个小东西，“而且，你没有必要把我锁在外面，纽特没有告诉过你吗？”  
护树罗锅当然不会回答他。他松开了紧紧系了一天的马甲和衬衫最上面的扣子，让床头柜上的台灯亮起浅浅的黄色光晕。但就这点光线还是弄醒了蜷缩在他床上的人。枕头上的一蓬红发先是往被子里一缩，然后一只苍白纤细的手探出被子来在空中作出挥舞魔杖的动作。他妹妹闷闷的声音传出来：“忒修斯……让我再睡会。”  
“你至少不间断地睡了十个小时了，纽特。”他用一种很无奈的口吻说着，抬起腿压在床上那堆被子的鼓包旁。“你至少也该起来吃饭了。”  
“是因为我连续三十个小时没有睡了。”被子里的年轻女人呻吟着，“喷火鱼发情期总是打得不可开交，如果我不把它们一对一对地分开，我的箱子就要全部烧个精光。”  
“那也不是你来了这么些天都没有跟我在一起睡一觉的理由，阿尔忒弥斯。”隔着被子压在她身上的男人用一种近乎撒娇的语气说着。然后，如果他的同事们看到，一定不得不扶住自己脱臼的下巴——他轻轻吻了吻被子里露出的那张，跟他有三分相似的脸。吻在嘴唇上。“你现在睡够了，夜里又不知道要去陪什么发情的小动物。”  
他的妹妹，纽特·斯卡曼德发出不耐烦的声音，双手向上推着这个压在她身上的男人。她露出被子外的脸庞轮廓跟忒修斯很像，至少是那种说起“他们是兄妹”就会恍然大悟说原来如此的那种像。不过她的五官更年轻也更柔和一些。而她的哥哥正以一种超出手足间亲昵的方式轻轻吻着她鼻梁和两颊上的雀斑，并且一只手消失在了被子掩盖的地方。  
“那又怎么办呢。”年轻的斯卡曼德的口气也很无奈，“动物发起情来是最难安抚的……”  
“你让我也发情了。”她哥哥已经掀开了被子，把自己穿着羊毛长裤的大腿嵌到她的双腿中来。“梅林在上，你今晚不能再放着我不管了。”  
纽特被她哥哥的无耻震惊了。  
“忒修斯！我来的第一天就唔……”她的嘴唇被哥哥堵住了。作为傲罗的男人毫不费力地抓住她的双手，交握着摁在她的脑袋两边。他用一种不容拒绝的方式把这个吻变得火热和湿漉漉的。纽特也并没有真心想要反抗，她使劲用腿顶了他几下，就顺势分开来夹住哥哥健壮的腰。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯结束这个吻以后，浅浅啄着她的唇角说，“你去美国这么长时间了。”  
“别这样。哥哥。”他的妹妹呻吟起来。  
但她的拒绝没有起到什么作用。她松松的棉布睡袍领口已经垮到肋骨上，忒修斯扶着她的脖子，把潮湿的吻顺着她尖俏的下巴一路往下。他的另一只手在下面掀开她的裙子，从大腿外侧抚摸到内侧，指尖探入她的内裤边缘。  
被子早被他推到了一边。忒修斯的体温比她高，他压在她身上，舌头下流地挑逗着她立起在空气中的小小乳头。她的睡袍被他弄得堆在腰上，双手只能聊胜于无地拉扯着哥哥鬈曲的发根。他棕色的头顶拱在她胸前，一边吮吸一只乳房，一只手还在揉捏另一边的乳肉。她发出了压抑又色情的喘息声。  
“你知道我刚醒的时候是什么状态的。忒修斯！”纽特恼怒地说。但她哥哥的手指已经探进了她下面软弱的地方，让她的口吻带上了撒娇的味道。  
而且这对忒修斯来说从来不是什么问题。  
“那你躺着就好了。”变得很好说话的哥哥很快地说。  
他回到她脸上来吻她，舌头不由分说地缠住了她的，唾液在两人唇齿间交换出让人害羞的声音。他弓起身子解开自己的衬衫，然后向下拽掉妹妹的睡袍，在她胯上卡了一下，被纽特恼火地堵住了即将出口的一句“四分五裂”。他妹妹雪白的胴体展开在他身下，穴口是诱人的粉色，刚刚插进去的手指让花瓣外沿沾上一点点湿意。  
忒修斯抓起妹妹的手放在自己腰上，“帮我脱。”他说。  
纽特用手肘撑起自己的上半身，努力去解对她来说比较陌生的男人的裤腰带。系法和女性的皮带不一样，她用力拽了几下才成功。她的哥哥早已经勃起了，她的呼吸紊乱，苍白的手指勾住他的裤腰往下扯，把那东西压得往下，然后因为惯性弹起来，直绷绷地打到哥哥的小腹上。  
“你都流……了。”纽特咬住了向下撇的唇角，手指抚摸上他的柱身。  
“哦。”忒修斯喘出了声。他抚摸着妹妹红色的发顶：“……你是因为它想你了你要是亲亲它就更好了。”  
“你想得美，哥哥……”他又吻住了她，裸裎相见的两人四肢交缠着滚在床单上。他强壮的大腿分开妹妹纤细修长的腿，她很配合地夹起来盘在他的腰上。忒修斯伸手下去扶住了自己，顶在她微微翕张的穴口上，感受那灼人的温度和潮湿。  
“抱歉……我不想再忍了，阿尔忒弥斯。”他说着，一低头咬住妹妹的唇瓣，沉腰顶入了那个温暖的所在。  
她还是那么紧窒，夹着他的头部，要用上一点力气才能慢慢地进入。他的妹妹仰起了脖子，紧紧抿着嘴角。他凑上去舔她敏感的耳垂，手绕过脖子后环住她脆弱的咽喉，感受性器被她夹在体内的极乐。  
“下次一定多做一点前戏……亲爱的妹妹。”他在她的耳边呢喃。纽特反手抱住他的肩膀，指甲掐进他的肉里面去。就好像在说你这个骗鬼的嘴，每次都是这样。忒修斯不得不闭上一会眼睛，忍受全部埋进去的快感，然后才抽出去又狠狠地撞了进来。  
“你真棒。”他对妹妹说。“你又紧又舒服……怎么还是这么紧？阿尔忒弥斯，你已经湿了。是我太大了么？抱歉……”  
他抽送起来，而他的妹妹闭着眼睛不说话，脚后跟随着他的动作敲他紧实的臀部。小小的木板床被晃得发出吱呀的声音，在他抽动的节奏中，纽特睁开眼，让他准确地在暖黄的光线下找到她翠绿的瞳仁。  
“梅林啊。”她呻吟着，“忒修斯，我讨厌你在这种时候这么多话。”  
她的哥哥窃笑起来。  
“阿尔忒弥斯。”他吻着她，揽着腰换了一个侧躺的姿势，“我喜欢你任何时候的羞涩。”  
他把妹妹转过去，从后面又进入她。他扶起她的一条大腿向空中打开，让妹妹赤裸的身体对着墙的方向展开。而他在她的臀后一下下顶入，利用身高的优势进得更深，睾丸撞在她的下体上。  
“轻……一点。”纽特对着墙喘息，却拿他没有办法，手指无助地抓紧身下的床单。  
她哥哥的手从她腰下穿过去，带着薄茧的手指揉搓她娇嫩的胸脯，把她摆出更舒展的姿势。他抓着她的大腿把她往后带，让她撅起屁股来更迎合他的阴茎，配合他操进去的节奏。房间里响彻着啪啪的声音，还有她穴里黏腻的水声。这节奏越来越快，声音渐渐连成一片，甚至盖过纽特那难以抑制的呻吟声。  
忒修斯突然猛地抽出来，他的妹妹的呻吟顿在嗓子里。她被情欲侵袭的双眼迷茫地看向哥哥，只见他又翻身上来，直起身子，把她的双腿拉起来架在肩上。她正面看着自己的哥哥，被操得一塌糊涂，脸和脖子红成一片，双腿大开着。忒修斯挺着腰再次顶进去，尽根而入，顶得她霎时发出了尖细的叫声，高高弓起了脊背。  
“看着我。阿尔忒弥斯。”忒修斯喘息着说，扭过她的下巴。“看着我，我要射了。”  
“我一直在看着你呢。”纽特带着哭腔叫道。他撞得太快，太狠，太深。她说不出完整的句子，总是被打断。他们正面完全地交合在一起，哥哥的阴茎每次只拔出来一点点，就迫不及待地深深插进去。她过分纤细的腰肢把他咬得紧紧的，收缩的臀部昭示着她里面是如何完美地跟哥哥结合在一处。忒修斯的喉结在喉咙上提得高高的，速度变得越来越疯狂。  
她的一声哭泣般尖叫被噎在喉咙里，忒修斯在她体内的进攻到达了顶点。纽特绷紧的小穴剧烈地收缩着，一股暖流同时喷薄而出，他不知什么时候伏下来用汗湿的胸膛贴住她，吻住她的脖子，然后慢慢地向上找她的唇瓣。纽特抬起手插进哥哥潮湿的发根，用手指旋转着揪他那一绺棕发。  
他们发红的下体还紧紧贴在一起，直到忒修斯动了动，交合处的液体慢慢渗出来在床单上流得到处都是。  
“我真的讨厌你在我刚醒的时候做爱，忒修斯。”他的妹妹抽抽噎噎地说。现在这完全是撒娇的口气了。  
“躺着别动。”餍足的男人打横抱起了妹妹，“我帮你清理。”然后他带着她站起来，走到浴室去，跨进了那个大得足以容纳两个人的浴缸。  
“你说的清理非要——唔？清洁一新不行吗？忒修斯你是不是个男巫？嗯……啧！”

 

——————————  
茶壶还坐在火炉上。纽特终于下楼以后只看到茶壶的尸体。


End file.
